


The Burden of the Crown

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Caretaking, Caring, Cleaning, Comfort No Hurt, Control, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Friendship, Grooming, Hair Brushing, Help, Multiple Selves, Overworking, Queerplatonic Dark/Host - Freeform, Queerplatonic Relationships, Short & Sweet, Trust, lack of hygiene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: Since he's so often caught up in his work, the Host rarely ever takes proper care of himself, especially when it comes to his hair. Dark, who can't stand to see him so untidy, intends to rectify that himself.Later on, the Host is granted the opportunity to return the favor.





	1. Chapter 1

“A few times a month, I toil and tire over you,” Dark groused in an undertone, taking what probably should have been a calming breath as the comb caught on yet another tangle. Eyes narrowing in understated exasperation, he leaned in, meticulously picking apart the knotted strands and smearing them back. “And yet it’s clearly not enough. Host, I have  _no more_  time to give.”

“The Host never asked Darkiplier to invest his time in the first place,” his friend answered neutrally, though if Dark had happened to glance up, he would have seen the Host’s slight wince reflected in the bathroom mirror. Instead Dark let his eyes slip closed as he took another deep breath, one which only offered the acrid scent of greasy hair and drying blood.

“You’re right, you didn’t, and  _this_  is the result of that oversight. You should have come to me for this at least two weeks ago.” When the Host didn’t reply, Dark had to bite back quite a few more scathing remarks; he was here to help, after all, even if neither of them were very happy about it.

After hearing Dr. Iplier complain about the Host’s hygiene—or the lack of it—Dark had invited himself into the Host’s room and interrupted his writing to look him over. He found his state just as sorry as the doctor had described; Iplier wasn’t one to mince words. Thus they had ended up here, lightly bickering and bantering as Dark did his best to remedy the situation. The Host’s hair probably hadn’t been washed in several days, but Dark could only focus on so much at a time, so he had opted for untangling it first.

Eventually, time fell away in favor of intense concentration as he dragged the comb through as much of the Host’s hair as it could hold at any one point, wrestling the unruly tufts back into defined, symmetrical rows. The Host had thicker hair than the rest of them; symmetry and elegance were what thicker hair was  _made_  for. He worked from the back, doing his best to avoid where the Host’s bandages naturally settled; he didn’t want to imagine how much dried blood was embedded in his scalp there.

Once he was finished pulling the Host’s tousled bangs back from his forehead, Dark was left to deal with his distinctive blonde streak. How on earth had he gotten that? he wondered mildly as he slid through it, surprised to find that it was much softer than the rest of his roots, even with the grunge. His tool glided through fluidly within minutes. Even so, Dark persisted, intent on recapturing the blonde streak’s muted shine.

The Host, for his part, didn’t mind the grooming as much as he let on. In fact, he eased his head and shoulders back ever so slightly, wordlessly leaning into the rhythm. If he was honest, there was something therapeutic about it, which couldn’t be said of very many things in their lives. There wasn’t any need to continue—his hair would be mussed as soon as he bent his head over his work desk, after all—but Dark worked meticulously, dislodging the comb every now and then to slide cool, calloused fingers through the strands instead, guiding and smoothing them down exactly where they should be.

It was such a small thing, but in it, Dark had what he always longed for:  _control_. The Host was content to let him have it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Well, since an anon on Tumblr requested more with this idea and I wanted to do more with it anyway, I decided to create a scenario where their roles were reversed: This time, Dark is the one in need of some hair care and the Host gets the chance to oblige him.

“I would prefer to do this myself.”

“The Host is fully aware,” the narrator replied wryly as he slid the pad and pillow toward the edge of the tub. As he stepped into the tub and rolled up his pant legs, he added, “He requests that Dark sit and tilt his head back.”

His friend stood stiffly for several more moments and the Host glanced up from what his hands were doing. He couldn’t see it, but he could feel his friend’s eyes on him, wary, reluctant. Stifling a sigh, the Host straightened to his full height, stripping off his coat and tossing it aside. It wouldn’t do to have its tails trailing through the water once he turned it on. Dark still didn’t move.

Yes, the Host was aware that Dark would rather do this himself, but the fact of the matter was that he _wouldn’t_. He would never get around to it. As of late, Dark had been overworking himself to the point of indecency; he wasn’t showering anymore and while his aura contained most of the odor, it couldn’t hide his bedraggled appearance.

“Dark has done this for the Host more times than he would care to count,” he reminded him, tilting his head expectantly. “Does he not trust the Host to return the favor with the same amount of tact and care? If that is the case, the Host can _assure_ Dark that—”

“Fine,” Dark cut him off shortly, as if the word had been in his throat for a few minutes already but had only just decided to surface. The Host smiled benignly, pleased by his acquiescence, and his smile only widened as he heard Dark grousing under his breath as he stripped off his own coat and tossed it over the Host’s.

As he approached and sank down on the pad and pillows, the Host schooled his features, taking a deep breath as Dark’s aura draped itself methodically over the edge of the tub. Despite its lax state, it was practically vibrating with unseen tension, and the Host knew to take it seriously.

“The Host will take care,” he promised again, solemn, and Dark huffed wordlessly in acknowledgement as he settled. Despite himself, the Host couldn’t help but pause and use his Sight to get a peek of him. His friend had done what he’d instructed—he’d closed his eyes and tipped his head against the edge of the tub, letting his bangs fall back from his forehead to fan into the rest of his hair.

Frankly, he had never seen him this open. Dark had seen him at his lowest, but the Host could count the number of times he had seen Dark with his coat off on one hand and he had always assumed that was the most vulnerable he would ever see him. Now here he was, stripped of his coat, leaning back with his face and throat exposed; if an enemy were to take him by surprise now, they could hurt him without nearly as much difficulty.

Of course, the Host wouldn’t have let that happen.

Dark didn’t visibly react when the Host finally turned on the hot water, nor when he filled his nearby cup and poured the steamy liquid over his mane. The Host did his best to ignore the streams of grime sloughing out of his hair and into the water, though he did pour another two cupfuls over his head before squeezing a copious amount of shampoo into his palm.

As soon as he pressed his fingers into Dark’s scalp, however, the reaction was a flinch all too visible. Dark’s eyes flew open and his hands tightened on his knees, the ring in his aura rising half an octave. Surprise and pity mingling in his chest, the Host stilled, keeping his fingers where they were so Dark could get accustomed to them. Was he really so unfamiliar with a friendly touch?

 _He has done it for the Host so many times…but then, he’s been in control. He is unused to being on the receiving end_ , he mused grimly, making a mental note that he ought to return the favor more often. They wouldn’t get anywhere if he didn’t move his hands, though. Steeling himself, then sensing that Dark had followed suit, he slowly worked the shampoo into a thick lather, rubbing it into the matted strands before combing his fingers through them.

There were thin, thin strands that were lighter than the others, more brown than black, the Host noted in amazement as he peered closely at Dark’s roots. Did Dark know about those? If his bangs weren’t so long, the Host suspected Dark would have had more highlights visible—much like Mark, in fact, but the Host doubted that would serve as any incentive.

Mulling over these thoughts, the Host moved his hands to cup Dark’s head from underneath, lifting it slightly from the tub’s edge so he could reach the hair further down. Dark’s breath hitched a little at the unexpected movement but he didn’t open his eyes again, which the Host thanked him for by humming softly and gentling his movements as he massaged the area at the base of his neck. He could see how easy it would be to get lost in this work, as Dark so often seemed to be when he was washing _his_ hair. It was almost mindless work, so long as he kept his strokes slow and steady.

“That’s enough.”

Dark’s voice startled him, if he was honest, but he managed to suppress the jump.

“That will suffice,” Dark repeated, his tone a little more polite the second time, as if to show a small glimmer of gratitude. “I’m sure you’ve cleaned it thoroughly. A rinse will serve well now.”

“The Host acquiesces, refilling the nearby glass with water for the final wash,” he narrated in reply, hoping his disappointment didn’t show too much in his voice. He certainly _hoped_ he had cleaned it thoroughly; he wanted to live up to the standards Dark had set for him. Of course, if he were to do that, it would mean drying and combing his hair afterward…Judging by how quickly Dark rose as soon as the Host washed the rest of the shampoo out, that didn’t seem to be an option. The drain gurgling as the soapy water circled was the only thing to break the silence between them.

He couldn’t expect so much of him so quickly, the Host decided with an accepting smile, using his Sight to track Dark’s movements as he squeezed his bangs into a towel. That didn’t mean he couldn’t have one last bit of fun.

As Dark glanced back at him, the Host moved to step out of the tub, purposely misplacing his dripping foot on the floor instead of the rug. As soon as he shifted his weight onto it, he slipped, letting out an overdramatic yelp of alarm as he pitched forward. Fortunately Dark had fast reflexes and surged forward to meet him, catching him before his painful union with the tile.

“Host!” he barked. “You need to watch your step! This is exactly why I was reluctant to let you do this; you could have—”

Unable to subdue a burst of laughter now that he was within reach, the Host promptly reached up, dug his fingers into Dark’s hair and gave it a forceful, decisive ruffling. Dark reeled away from the unexpected attack with a rather undignified noise, torn between a gasp and a squawk of utter shock! His victory complete, the Host promptly snatched up both of their coats and fled from the bathroom, leaving behind a seething Dark with a _very_ unruly mane, sticking up at every odd angle imaginable. Pressing his eyes closed yet again, Dark clenched his fists at his sides and breathed.

He was going to _kill_ him.

The Host should know that ruffling Dark’s hair spelled certain doom. Others had tried it before. They’d failed. (Wilford was a special case; he didn’t count.)

However…the Host now had possession of his jacket.

He was going to need it back. And his hair was now going to be quite a pain to untangle and groom…at least on his own.

Growling under his breath, Dark spun on his heel, snatching up the nearest comb and gel bottle before stalking in the direction his friend had gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon that Dark grooms the Host, okay, and I'm a little obsessed with the idea, so here's what you get! I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a kudos or a comment to tell me what you thought; I'd love to hear from you! <3


End file.
